


My Captain, My Captain

by Hopeless_fangirl65



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Post Infinity War, Pre-endgame, Romance, mature language, not-canon, slow burn at first, story based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_fangirl65/pseuds/Hopeless_fangirl65
Summary: After The Avengers shocked the world with their loss against The Mad Titan, they disbanded, in attempts to move on with their lives and to try and salvage what’s left of the world. Who would have thought Steve Rogers’ life changes for the better when *she* comes around?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fanfic on this site! 
> 
> I typically write on Wattpad but I felt like I wanted to try a different platform for a change! 
> 
> I hope that you all will enjoy this story.
> 
> Fair warning, this will be my first Marvel related book. But I’ve always wanted to write one but I’ve never been able to crank out a full fledged idea because I was trying to stay true to the canon and then I got to thinking, it’s my story. I’ll write whatever I want. So anything in here will be NOT CANON! If you want to make it Canon then imagine it in one of the other four billion different realities that Strange saw in Infinity Wars. 
> 
> But without further ado, here’s the story! 
> 
> Oh! Before I forget the Description is subject to change! It’s just a place holder until the book is completed.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything changed since the Snap. The world was no longer in a constant state of destruction. It was in a lull of silence. Perhaps it’s due to the fact that humans weren’t fighting over resources, there was more room for growth, more food, less poverty. But still it was achieved in the most evil way: genocide. The human race was spliced in half. Civilians were placed in a constant state of shock upon hearing that the Avengers lost against Thanos. There was no one beating themselves up more about it than Steve Rogers, granted, he’d lost the only other person in the world that truly understood him, his best friend; James Buchanan Barnes... God, it was still a fresh memory, watching his body disintegrate into nothing as if he was nothing. How the _fuck_ was he supposed to let it go and move on? Not to mention, the only other person he truly respected him hates his guts. Tony Stark; the things he said to him. Was it true, or was it because of grief over his young friend? Steve didn’t really know. One thing’s for certain, he simply wanted to be alone, and wallow in his own self pity for awhile. 

“Steve, there was nothing that could’ve been done... we did our best, that’s all that matters.” Natasha Romanoff said in attempt to ease his mind. Hearing this just blew the lid off his head, anger flooding out. He slammed his fists into the wooden table in front of him, the wood splintering and snapping under his brute force. “Our best wasn’t enough to stop him, Nat!” He snapped. “He fucking destroyed us!” He fisted his now dark hair out of guilt, “Tony was right, I–” Natasha looked at him, “You wanna put blame on yourself, then put it on Tony too. Maybe we would’ve had a shot had the two of you not split the team up because of the Accords.” She said crossing her arms. Steve looked at her, “Wow, harsh.” He muttered. “No, it’s the truth. I’m sorry, I’m not one to sugarcoat the truth.” She retorted, holding the same expressionless face.

He sighed out, deciding against saying anything else. “Whatever...” He grumbled out, “I think I’m going to go to bed, I’m exhausted...” He left her in the kitchen of the Avengers Base and went straight to his room. Natasha decided to let him be, figuring he’d come around and get passed his mistakes. He opened the door and looked around. It looked as if it was the 1940’s. He didn’t have a television or even a stereo, he didn’t believe in having technology in the same place where you sleep. But at this moment, he wished he’d took Tony’s offer of adding a TV in the room, anything to distract him even just a little.

He decided to shower off the scent of space which he can only describe as... what, burnt rubber? Walking to his dresser, he reached inside the top left drawer for a pair of skin tight boxer briefs, which seemed to be the only comfortable type of underwear that’s available these days, of course he didn’t mind it, just as long as it covered himself properly. He headed straight for the shower adjacent to his closet. He walked inside and shut the door, locking it behind him.

His bathroom was minimal at best, it was still a nice place, with a walk in shower, and a rain shower top with and a waterproof smart soap dispenser that Tony practically shoved down his throat when they first moved before their falling out. Because manually picking up soap and washcloth was hard to do. He stripped himself down to nothing and discarded his clothes into his dirty clothes basket to be washed. He looked at himself in the full body mirror and only one thing came to his mind: _Why was I spared?_

He ran his hands through his overgrown mop of dark hair, as he saw how tired he looked, how depressed he felt. He gave another sigh to the air and walked inside his shower. And blasting his optimal temperature of water—ice cold. How ironic, he spent almost a hundred years preserved in ice just to love freezing cold showers. One must think that spending that long in the ice would make anyone indulge in scalding hot water. Not Steve. It brought a sense of home to him. Having him relive the very last moments with the one he wanted to give everything he had to her. The natural human response to freezing cold water hits him, causing him to release a sudden gasp and the involuntary seize of his muscles before slowly relaxing after getting used to the water. Tilting his head back he allowed himself to drenching his scalp with the refreshing liquid as he stood under the shower head. Automatically reliving his last moments before waking up in 2012.

—

_ After the glowing blue cube which he now know it to be the Tesseract, sucked in Schmidt, Steve immediately ran to the cockpit, trying to gain control of the plane, he decided to call out for his allies, “Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?” He called out in a slightly calm manner for a stressful situation. He honestly didn’t expect anyone to pick up but Jim Morita did,  “Captain Rogers, what is your—” he was interrupted suddenly, Steve felt concern for him until he heard the posh accent of the love of his life replace his superior’s,  “Steve, is that you? Are you alright?” She sounded worried, of course she did, after she kissed him, there was no doubt in his mind that she loved him.  _

_ He needed to get the important information out now before getting personal.  “Peggy, Schmidt's dead!” Peggy was elated that he’d won the fight, but showed concern for his plan of action now,  “What about the plane?”  _

_“That's a little bit tougher to explain.”_

_“Give your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing site.”_

_It wasn’t long until Steve realize the bitter ending he was going to have. No..._

_“There's not gonna be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.”_

_“I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do.”_

_It was becoming less and less likely that he was going to see her again..._

_“There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I got to put her in the water.”_

_ “Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out.” _

_He had to be the hero, he had to save the lives of the innocents. He made his peace with God. Praying that his death would be quick and that his sacrifice would be worth losing a life with Peggy._

_ “Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice,” He remembered taking out his compass with her picture crudely taped to it, waiting for a response, when he didn’t get one immediately, he got worried that he lost her so he called out for her, with the hopes of not dying alone, “ Peggy?”  _

_“I'm here.”_

_He was admittedly terrified, so he’d pretended that he wasn’t on the plane plummeting to his death, and was on the phone with her cancelling their date because something came up,_

_“I'm gonna to need a rain check on that dance.”_

_It was clear that Peggy knew why he said it, she played along without skipping a beat,_

_“All right. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.”_

_Steve agreed, “You got it.”_

_“8:00 on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?”_

_It was clear that Peggy was about to cry but was holding back, he was doing the same, anxiety rising as the water got closer, “You know, I still don't know how to dance.”_

_“I'll show you how. Just be there.”_

_He was staring at the picture of Peggy to distract him, “We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your—” Before he could finish his sentence, the plane hit the water, the impact knocked him unconscious. Where he’ll stay unconscious for the next 70 years._

—

Steve was crying in the shower, everything hitting him at once, the stress of losing trillions of lives, never getting the chance to be happy with the only woman he truly loved, once he started there was no stopping, years of bottling his emotions just exploded. He was truly sorry for abandoning Tony when he needed him, had he not let his pride and 1940’s beliefs get in the way of reason they could’ve been celebrating their victory. But he didn’t, and they lost. 

When he finished letting his emotions out, he got out and didn’t bother drying off, he slipped his boxer briefs on and went to bed to sleep off his pity.

He pulled the covers over his body and pulled them over his head, depression sinking in as he allowed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comes into the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No you will not know her name until they meet, I like the suspense haha.

*One Month Later*

The alarm clock screamed at her with an annoyingly high pitched beep every second until she begrudgingly hit the snooze button before slowly and unwillingly getting up out of bed. She allowed her feet get used to the weight of her body after laying down for eight hours. She slowly shuffled to the bathroom, making it her mission to relieve the pressure in her lower belly. Letting a sudden whine go when she realized that she didn’t have much time to waste before she wet herself. She shuffled to the bathroom quicker than before, immediately hitting the code red emergency alarms inside of her.

Ripping her pj bottoms down her legs she sat down on her toilet and felt immediate relief. Tilting her head back, she let out a soft sigh of relief. She’d barely made it. She waited until the last drop fell out of her body before taking the toilet paper, leaning over to the side, and allowing herself to clean up the excessive from her body. She dropped the used toilet paper into the bowl before she pulled her bottoms up. She heard the automatic flush of the toilet and walked out of the bathroom and straight to the sink, she took the hand soap and pumped the liquid in his hands four times before turning the warm water on, she started to scrub and mentally singing the full twenty seconds of Happy Birthday and wiping her hands down with a dry paper towel. She looked at herself in the mirror, and gave herself a smile. 

She finished the rest of her morning routine and started her breakfast, Two eggs, three pieces of bacon, and an apple. The light panting at her side as she ate became very aware. She looked down at the dog below her, “Morning, Sarge.” He barked at her in response, picking his two front paws off the ground and in her lap, “No you can’t have my bacon, you got food in your bowl let me have mine.” She said as if he was a person begging. Sarge barked again, pawing at her arm and whining in attempt to look cute. She sighed out, “Okay, okay fine, you can have one.” She muttered, he hopped down and barked at her, waiting for bacon. She sighed out, “There you go, you freeloader.” 

She tossed her last strip of bacon and went back to eating the rest of her food before turning on her television to find out any more information about the battle that wiped out half of all life. And... all it was as just the names of those who were affected. She sighed softly, her mood dampened as she turned off the tv, Sarge nuzzled his head into her leg, “I know buddy, I miss them too... but we have to move on.” She whispered, before checking the time.

7:45 am.

“Oh! I’m going to be late for my job interview with Ms. Potts!” She gasped out in realization, “Wish me luck, Sarge!” She called out as she grabbed her bag, her phone, and her keys as she ran out the door, locking it quickly and running to her car. “Morning Mrs, Benson—” She stopped and remembered she was one of them. “Oh yeah... right...” She murmured. 

It wasn’t long until she arrived at Stark Industries, mostly due to there being no traffic, which was odd for New York. The aftermath of The Avengers’ battle made New York practically a ghost town. She parked her car and immediately grabbed her things, locking her car doors and went inside the building. “Name, please?” A tired and depressed secretary tapped away at the keyboard, “It’s—”

“There you are! I was beginning to think you weren’t ever going to show up!” She turned around and looked at Virginia Potts, “Yeah, sorry I lost track of time and left a bit late.” She lightly laughed, “Totally understandable, we’re all still getting used to what happened,” Virginia said with a soft sigh as she followed the CEO in the elevator, “How’s Mr. Stark doing?” She asked softly, “Oh you know, he’s... well, he’s... locked himself in his lab trying to figure out why they lost, what he could have done differently, but, you know, anybody would if they were in his position...” She nodded, “Yeah, I understand that...” 

“But until he finished grieving his loss, I need someone who can be the liaison for Stark Industries, I’m too busy putting out fires and financial packages to the families of my employees. So...” Virginia took a seat at her desk, gesturing her to sit down too. “Why do you think you’re perfect for this job as Tony Stark’s temporary replacement?” She asked intertwining her fingers and resting her hands on her desk. “I feel like I could help you put out any fires on the outside, and help with any connections that are associated with this company.” She answered carefully, “You have an impressive resumé, you graduated top of your class at MIT with a masters degree in Mechanical Engineering at the age of 15, you have worked for NASA on some projects, before you signed up for the US Army at 18, can you tell me why you signed up for the military?” Virginia asked. 

“I signed up because I felt like I needed to give back to my country and to make a difference.” She said honestly. “And the work you were doing wasn’t enough of a difference?” Virginia questioned her.

”Uh, not in my book, I wanted to do more.”

”Your service record is very impressive, four tours back to back, quick rise through the ranks. Though the only thing I’ve not been about to find is why you were discharged?” Virginia looked in her file. She looked down, “The fourth tour of mine ended up killing my entire unit... IED wiped out our vehicle, flipping us multiple times, I was found five miles away from the explosion, I was severely dehydrated and disoriented... luckily the people who found me were Americans, they took me in, and...” She trailed off, staring at nothing, “I-I’m sorry.”

Virginia cleared her throat, “You’re fine, that’s all I needed to know, are you receiving counseling for your trauma?” She asked, “Yes, and my therapist suggested that I ease back into the workforce by applying to this company as a researcher, but then everything happened, and... well, I decided that I would apply for this position because I can make a bigger difference.” 

Virginia nods, “You understand the requirements for this job? You’ll be handling interactions between this company, The Avengers as we are their main supplier for equipment, it’s a lot of work and a lot of traveling. But, the pay is good, you get full benefits.” Virginia smiled, “But you don’t have to worry about taking over the role of Iron Man.” She laughed, “Darn, I was looking forward to picking apart his tech.” Virginia laughed, “When can you start?”

”I can start anytime.” 

“How does tomorrow sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not at good as the first chapter but don’t worry, it’ll get better as Steve and Jane Doe meet. Haha To be quite honest, I have no idea what to name her. But I promise I’ll expose it soon, maybe next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Meets the Liaison.

"How is the Captain doing today, Ms. Romanoff?" One of the last low-level secretaries asked as Natasha walked by the first floor, "Oh, he's... alive." She said with a sigh, rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes, she'd spent all night looking for Clint Barton again, getting absolutely nothing but his shadow. It was bound to become a fruitful task in which will end up lasting for a long time, she knew him, finding out that his family turned to dust rather than someone else's... his rage forced him into hiding using the skills he's obtained throughout the years as both a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Avenger. Natasha didn't stop looking for Clint, she knew that he was out there, somewhere in the world, and she'd hoped he'd come back after he'd finished grieving the disappearance for his family. But until then, she'd keep looking for her best friend. "Well, I mean that's good I-I guess..." The secretary sighed out. "Julie, who'd you lose?" Natasha asked her looking at the grim, hollowed out, empty look in her eyes as they spoke. "I didn't lose-" Julie stopped in the middle of her lie before sighing out, "my wife and son. I'd lost my wife and my infant son, the day he was born. I'd gone out for a small snack for her since she'd gone for 36 hours of labor to have our child and when I came back from the vending machine with her favorite Grape soda and a bag of Hot Cheetos... I looked at her and my baby, then I blinked... and then they were gone. If only I didn't blink..." Julie said staring at nothing. "I-I'm so sorry." Natasha felt a pang of guilt in her chest. "You should be," Julie said simply before turning back to her work and the clacking of a keyboard sliced the string of conversation as it ended, leaving Natasha stunned at the venom that was spat out suddenly. 

"Oh- Nat! Natasha! I have good news! I found a new liaison!" The quick clicking of heels striking the floor grew louder as Natasha turned around and looked at the blonde woman quickly approaching her. "Ms. Potts, er, Mrs. Stark. It's been a while." Natasha attempted to make conversation. "I'm keeping my last name, it's just Potts, even if it just annoys Tony, I feel that I'd be taken more seriously if I didn't take his last name, you know Pepper Stark just doesn't sound good rather than Pep-" Natasha really didn't want any more conversation today. She was no longer in the mood to be sociable. "Pep. New Liaison." She said, sighing out, pressing the elevator button. "Oh right well see, she's just so brilliant and I have a feeling that the team will like her especially Steve and Rhodey because she's former military, Banner will like her because she is insanely intelligent like child prodigy intelligent. Like graduating from MIT at 15 intelligent. Like working for NASA intel-" "Pepper! I get it she's really smart!" Natasha snapped. "Geez, what's with you today, you're more jittery than normal. Is... everything okay?" Natasha asked, assuming she will regret asking another personal question today. Pepper looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I'm just... very excited." Natasha looked at her, "Really, excitement in these dark times? Breath of fresh air." She sighs out. Pepper hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. "I'm pregnant." She said suddenly, "o-or I think I am? I'm late, and I'm never late." She continued. Mentally, Natasha was beating her head against the wall, she shouldn't have said anything, she didn't want any personal information, because then that leads to caring and caring leads to heartbreak. It always does. "Oh my god, congratulations! Does Tony know?" She faked her enthusiasm and a smile as she mustered up the strength to hug her. "No, he doesn't know yet. I'm waiting until I get the test results back from the doctor, if it's positive, I'll tell him if it's not, I won't." She smiled. "Let me guess, you're hoping you are and that baby Stark ends up being 'MIT Graduate at 15' level of intelligence?" Natasha asked. "Well, if they're not, I'll still love them regardless, just as long as he or she doesn't get Tony's personality I'm good because I'm already struggling with one of them but two? I'd fall apart!" She joked. Natasha couldn't help grinning as she silently agreed that Tony was a handful. 

They finished talking about the possible Stark baby and eventually make their way up to the Avengers' space. Where they interrupted an argument between Rocket and James Rhodes as they argued over the TV remote. "Rhodes you bastard, you had a turn! It's mine!" Nebula looked annoyed as she attempted to ignore the bickering before Natasha sighed out looking at Pepper, "As you can see, not a lot has happened here..." She muttered under the loud boys. "No way, you're a raccoon! Raccoons don't watch TV, they go through the trash." Rhodes sassed holding the remote over his head and holding back Rocket. "What?! Why you little-" Rocket started swinging his furry paws at Rhodes. Nebula snapped and snatched the remote from Rhodes, "Thank you, Nebula." Rocket held out his paw. "It's my turn." She sat turning the TV off. "Wha- hey! We were watching that!" Rhodes complained. Nebula's new arm cracked up revealing a weapon. Forcing Rhode's hands to go up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, sheesh! It's your turn... I'll just go read a book." Rhodes muttered. "Rhodey, where's Captain Rogers, I need to inform him of something important..." Pepper said after the situation was handled. "No idea, he left without a word. Which frankly, I find to be a bit rude because we're friends and-" 

"Where'd he go normally?" She asked. "Normally? I don't know, I reckon-" Nebula looked up, "He said something about VA. Whatever that is..." She said before walking away. "The VA? Why didn't you say something?" Rhodes sighed out. "Nobody asked me." She sighed out before grabbing a coat. "And where are you going?" Rocket coughed out. "I'm going out. I'm tired of being here." She said simply. "Just one problem with that... you're blue. You stick out like a sore thumb..." Nebula grit her teeth before looking at him, " You're a talking animal which from my understanding is a weird thing here!" She snapped before storming up to her room. "I'm not an animal, you-" "Rocket! You are you're a raccoon or at least the equivalent to one here!" Pepper sighed out looking at Rhodes, "Rhodey, don't engage the aliens." "Wha-" A look from Pepper silenced him. "Yes, ma'am," he grumbled before sitting down. "I don't care what they say, I'm watching The Golden Girls. I love those sassy old broads." He smiled and sat back down before turning the TV back on holding the bowl of popcorn in his lap from the coffee table. Natasha sighed out and sat down next to Rhodes, "Whatever... you're welcome to wait for Steve here if you want, Pep." Natasha offered. "Oh, it's fine I gotta get back to work anyways, I'll just call tonight when he's here." Pepper declined, "Just call me and I'll give him the phone, he's not doing much lately... which is why the VA is a shocking last place I'd expect him to be so..." Natasha reached over Rhodes' lap for some popcorn. Pepper smiled and bid her farewells before leaving. 

\--

Down at the VA, Steve was sitting in a chair facing a stage with a few other survivors of the Snap and active-duty veterans were together. "It seems that we have a new face in the group today, will you come up and introduce yourself?" A woman looked up at the sponsor. "Oh, I just wanted to see what the hype of a support group is all about... no thanks." She said softly. "The hype of a support group? So what the trauma of soldiers riles you up?" Steve suddenly snapped at her. "What n-no. I meant that before shit went down, my parents were telling me that I should go to a support group for my own trauma, sir." She said looking at him. "Captain Rogers, please be civil, we're all victims of war here. Not just you, please remember that now you don't have to say anything today if you don't want but you could start off with your name and your branch in the military." The sponsor suggested. She looked at him before flitting her eyes over at Steve once. "Oh, um My name is Captain Lana Winters, I'm a marine... I joined because I wanted to make a bigger difference in the world than being stuck in a lab being a squint. Is it selfish or masochism to put myself through hell and back four times overseas just because I didn't want to be compared to by Tony Stark and overall getting overlooked because I am a woman? Maybe." She shrugged. A couple of chuckles left the group. "You're a Captain? You look a little young to be one." Steve commented, "You're young looking for a century-year-old man." Lana retorted. "I'm a prodigy, graduated with a Masters in Mechanical Engineering at 15, got hired to do some work for NASA, got bored, enlisted at 18, and rose through the ranks easily. Sixth generation soldier. Though my mother was mad when I told her I'd rather get shot at than do equations and coding all day." Lana looked at Steve. "You got bored and you joined the military? Sounds like a bunch of shit to me." Another veteran said. "Well, after what happened with The Mandarin, I felt that my efforts would've been better spent fighting a war rather than create technology that all sides of war could use against each other. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened..." Lana shut down, reliving it. "Captain? Captain Winters?" Lana looked up, "Sorry, I'm still recovering, it's been hard on me... especially since the world went to shit, not even a month since I got discharged. I'm still adjusting." She said softly. "We all are, it's okay to not be okay. What matters is the knowledge that we are not alone, there are tons of us who know what it's like. And that's important to keep in mind especially when we are alone." The Sponsor was looking at everyone in the room.

The meeting wrapped up shortly after. "Hey, I just want you to know that I was just bullshitting you. Welcome to the support group. It's like AA without the Alcohol. I'm Corporal Miraz, nice to meet you, Captain." He held out his hand. "Winters, Lana." She said taking his hand. "Nice to meet you." She smiled politely at him. "Tell me about Captain Rogers, he seems like old-school 'women shouldn't be in the military' type guy." She laughed. Miraz smiled slowly, "He's not, sorry about him being a dick today, he's one of the Avengers who caused the half the world to disappear." Miraz looked at him approaching, "He doesn't like to talk about it, but I heard he'd lost two fellow veterans in the battle..." He said softly. "Right. I understand how that feels..." Lana sighs. "I'm sorry to cut this short I gotta go pick up my kid from school, or what's left of it anyway." He said with a smile. Steve approached Lana, "I'm sorry that you're having a hard time readjusting. I'd say it gets better, but does it really especially now?" He asked. "Captain, it's not your fault this happened. You couldn't have foreseen this happening. Everyone's lost someone close to them, so... best thing anyone can do is to try to move one, especially those who suddenly disappeared, right?" Lana said softly. Steve didn't respond for a moment until Lana's phone started to ring. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have to take this it's about my job that I'm about to start, I'll see you next meeting yeah?" She said before answering the call and walking out the door. Steve looked at her outline, taking in what she had said. Maybe she was right. He gave a small smile before he left, feeling slightly better before looking back to Lana. There was something about her. 

But what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana's backstory.

Laughter erupts in the Humvee as Marco drove alongside the road, carefully scanning for IEDs as everyone else in the passenger seats talked about what their plans were when they were finally allowed to go back home to their families. "I'm telling you boys, the first thing I'm gonna do is find a pizza joint and just pig out and not give a flying fuck," Winters promised. "Yeah? The first thing I'm gon' do is findin' me a nice lookin' blonde in a bar an' just..." Kinston made a derogatory motion with his hands and hips. "Yo Fuckface, not in front of the lady." Pierce chuckled. "I've been in this unit for how long? Trust me Kinston's disgusting promise doesn't phase me." Winters laughed. "And besides, I just might do that myself." The car exploded in laughter. "Right on, right on, right on, Winters. I bet you'll get more pussy than Kinston will." Lyle teased. Everyone laughed more. Winters sighed out, "I gotta say, boys, I'm glad you're my unit... I'm very lucky to have you all." Johnson chuckled from beside Marco, "Why're you getting all sentimental on us all of a sudden, Winters? It's disgusting." Winters looked at him. "Well fine then. Forget I said it, you dick." She snarked. "Ooh... she called you a dick. Hah!" Kinston shouted. "Man, fuck you!" Johnson teased. "Okay, okay keep it down you dumbasses I'm trying to drive." Marco sighed out. "Sorry, Dad." Winters sassed as she took a swig of her water. "Another thing I am looking forward to, better water. This shit sucks." Winters murmured. "Winters, it's water, it all tastes the same." Marco hummed out. "To you maybe." She chuckled. The light atmosphere in a shitty area quickly diminished as they started getting shot at. "Fuck! We're taking fire! Heads down, I'll get us out of this shit!" Marco barked as he weaved across the road attempted to find cover. Pierce and Kinston were shooting back at the enemies, easily wiping their targets out, "Whoo! That's how we roll, bitches!" Kinston cheered. The boys cheered as they drove away. Then suddenly there was an explosion, forcing the humvee to flip over multiple times. Winters couldn't comprehend how many times they rolled before falling unconscious. An unknown amount of time passed when Winters finally woke up. Alarms were going off in the vehicle as she tried to stop the ringing in her ears. "Boys?" She sputtered out, trying to move, gasping loudly as she touched her side immediately, a piece of metal was embedded into her skin. "Ah!" She whimpered out in pain. Finally becoming aware of the situation, she looked up, she was the only one in the Humvee, hanging upside down. "holy fuck!" She gasped as she noticed Pierce on the ceiling of the vehicle. His lifeless eyes staring into hers. "Pierce, wake up. Wake up. Sargeant, that's an order!" She barked out. "Marco!" She called out. "Pierce is down, I repeat he's down!" She forced out, fighting back her tears as she knew she had to get out of the vehicle, it was only a matter of time before it would explode again. She finally managed to free herself before falling on top of Pierce, jamming the shard of metal deeper into her side, she coughed out in pain as she kicked out the door and pulled Pierce out of the wreckage. 

She laid him on the ground and closed his eyes, she was tired of seeing his brown eyes stare into hers. "Marco?" She called out looking for him before spotting him three yards away, she ran to him, ignoring the pain in her side. "C'mon, James, wake up." She said pushing him over on his back. "Wake up, James!" She snapped shaking him, her voice breaking, he was dead. She had to find the other, maybe they were still alive. She pulled him next to Pierce. "Leon?" she called out, looking for him, gasping loudly in shock to see his body. Or rather half of his body lying in the dirt. It was no question that he was gone. She flipped him over and closed his eyes to rest. His legs were nowhere to be seen "Damn it, Johnson..." She sighed softly. "Damn it!" She stood up looking for Kinston and Lyle. She found Lyle first over by some large rocks. It was obvious that the wreck didn't kill him, he died from his skull connecting to the rocks. "Wes..." She sighed out almost about to break down. As she limped back over the humvee. "L-Lana..." She heard someone gasping for air suddenly. "Kinston!" She rushed over to him as she tried to help him up but realized he was pinned under the vehicle. "How bad i-is it?" He gasped out in between words. "It's bad, Charlie..." She said softly. "I suspected that... I can't feel my l-legs..." He gasped out. "I-I'm n-not g-gettin' out-t o-of-f this one, am I-I?" He was hiccuping as he tried to make a joke. "Charlie, stop talking you're wasting your energy. Stop talking." Winters ordered quietly. "I-It's funny... i-isn't-t it-t? Dea-death-th?" Kinston forced his words out. "Charlie, shut up, you're wasting your energy, you need to conserve what you've got left so help can come and you'll-" 

"C-come-e on, Winters, you and I-I both-both know that I-I'm not gon-gonna-na get out of this-this one. It-it's okay-y... I'd go out-t talking-ing to-to the pretty-ty girl in-in front-front of me-e." He stops as blood filled his mouth, he sputtered again as he choked on his blood, "Charlie..." Winters said softly, as tears formed in her eye, please don't do this to me. Stop talking. Help is coming..." Her voice broke. Charlie looked at her, his body shaking from shock as he gasped with every breath. "I-I sho-should-d ha-hav-have be-be-become a doc-doc-tor..." He tried to laugh. Winters looked at him. "Kinston, please stop talking!" She cried out as her tears fell from her eyes. He ignored her, "You-you bel-lie-lieve in-n G-God?" He asked looking at her, his blood leaking out of his mouth. Truth be told Lana Winters grew up in a family of atheists, though she decided that she was in fact an atheist when she realized the evil of war. But she'd studied Religion in college out of boredom and decided that it was all bullshit. That the Bible is foolish and full of contradictory material. And besides, she was too intelligent to believe in myths as the truth. It's utter bullshit. "No, I don't, I am a woman of science..." She said honestly, "Tha-that's too-o ba-bad... will-ill you-u pr-pray with-th me-e an-anyw-ways?" He said looking at her. She knew of only three prayers, since she had to memorize them for her class. "Uh, I know a few prayers..." She said softly, he took her hand, "Re-recit-recite them..." She looked at him and nodded, the only thing she could do was comfort him until he took his final breath.

'Our Father, who art in Heaven,  
hallowed be Thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done,  
on Earth, as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
and forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory,  
for ever and ever.  
Amen.'

She was attempting to fight her sobs as she recited The Lord's Prayer. Kinston's breathing slowed, as he watched her. 

'The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want.  
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures,  
He leadeth me beside the still waters,  
He restoreth my soul.  
He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.  
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil:  
For thou art with me.  
Thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies.  
Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life,  
and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.'

Her voice was quavering at the end of reciting The 23rd Psalm. He's squeezing her hand as his gasps were slowing down. "Th-thank you-you... for-or..." He didn't finish as his gasps for air turned into a barely audible exhale, his eyes stared lifelessly into her's. Lana's tears fell immediately as she felt her hand being released as his arm went limp. "O-one more..." She believed he was catholic, so she decided to recite the Catholic Prayer for the Dead, just in case she was wrong and he needed a way into Heaven. Just to humor him. 

'Eternal rest, grant unto him   
Oh Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon him.  
May he rest in peace (Amen)   
May their souls and the souls of all the faithful departed,   
through the mercy of God, rest in peace.  
Amen.'

Lana Winters broke down sobbing as she finishes tracing a cross onto his body, before reaching and closing his eyes, allowing him to rest forever. Her body collapsed against the Humvee as she hugged her knees as she sobbed for her unit. Why was she the one to live? Why her? 

After she cried herself out she forced herself to move on, shutting down her consciousness as she zoned out, walking with a piece of metal still lodged in her side. She absentmindedly removed it as she kept herself moving. If she stopped then she would simply give up and allow herself to die. She was wandering the desert in the blazing sun as she was exhausted. The heat was causing her to hallucinate... she was convinced that she saw Iron Man landing about a football field's length away. "Hey! I-I need help!" Her broken voice cried out, her body screamed for water as she quickened her pace. "Iron Man! I need he-" She arrived at her hallucination before it faded away. She rubbed her eyes as she looked around her, she was lost as she began to lose hope. She fell to her knees, removing her makeshift headcover made from her uniform jacket. She screamed in agony as she wanted to be free of her pain. Her body weakened immediately as dehydration set in. She collapsed on her stomach, ignoring the sand getting into her wound as she passed out not before hearing the distant sound of a helicopter. She gave up, she was ready to die. It was most likely another hallucination... she thought to herself as she allowed darkness to take her into their comforting arms. 

"I've found Captain Winters, I repeat, I've got eyes on Winters!" A man's voice shouted over the helicopter as it landed on the ground. "Move out! Go, go, go!" The same man ordered as they grabbed a stretcher and ran to Lana. "She's alive! Barely. We need to get her to a medic!" Men worked carefully getting her strapped in the stretcher and moving her to the helicopter. "We're getting you home, kid. Don't you worry..." The leader of the unit promised as they took off to their final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the Prayers from this website. 
> 
> http://www.comfortdying.com/prayers__poems__and_meditations_61866.htm

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Did you like it? Let me know in the Comments if you did! And I apologize for any typos.
> 
> Also, I pulled the entire scene in the shower scene from this site! https://en.m.wikiquote.org/wiki/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger


End file.
